Carpe Vitam
by Bandit-Leigh
Summary: Alexandra, the Russian snow tiger is in a pickle when she mates with Sasha, but what about Kyle, and her love for him as well... And what of her strange half-brother Knox? Her life drastically changes when some information is disclosed about her past, present, and her family. OC's
1. Chapter 1

**~Alexandra's POV~ **

My shift had started like every other shift, I would start at the bar, serving the occasional drink to the people sitting there, restock the liquor(beer was always a favourite), and fetched buckets of ice to keep everything cool. But there was something off about tonight. I looked around sanctuary cautious, my ears pricked up, my super sensitive cat hearing activated. I smirked, I had always wanted to be a superhero. I shook my head, and mulled around the bar.

"Excuse me, miss? I'll have a double scotch on the rocks, with a beer chaser." A deep voice ordered. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was; It was my half brother Lukas Simon Knox, but everyone, even me, called him Knox. I prepared the drink, and handed it to him.

"Hey Knox, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I asked, my thick Russian accent coated every word thickly. He drank the shot, and tapped the glass for another, while he sipped his beer. My half brother was tall, a nice six foot two, with thick brown hair that fell to his shoulders in untamed waves, he had deep brown eyes, and a nice bronze undertone to his skin. He was also a dark hunter. The double bow and arrow tattoo was prominent against the back of his neck. I poured another shot.

"Well, you know, a little of this, a little of that." He said, his voice held no accent, except for a small drawl that he tended to accumulate when he spent way to much time in Louisiana. I laughed at him.

"Well, what ever floats your goat." I told him, and he saluted my response by raising his glass. I went back to mulling around the bar, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around quickly, and saw that it was Kyle, the youngest of the Peltiers'. I smiled up at him, and he handed me a very heavy box of something. I grunted as I lifted it.

"Whoops, you okay?" He asked, and moved as though to help me. I shot him an 'I can do it, thanks.' glance. I hefted the box onto the mini counter that I used to mix drinks, and opened it, and began unloading the bottles of rum and whiskey. I suddenly felt hot breath at the base of my neck.

"Alexandra…"He breathed my name, slowly, the sound brought chills to the base of my spine, and I felt a warmth dwelling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes?" I asked, concentrating on the task at hand. He laughed softly, and pulled away, and went to go serve a customer. I looked after him slowly, and wished that I wasn't working.

**~Kyle's POV~ **

Oh, how I wish she knew just how much I loved her. I thought, as I watched Alex unload the box of booze I handed her with such ease, her cat-like reflex's made my heart ache, and the way her black, wavy hair eventuated the curves of her face, and the intensity of her deep green eyes. She made my heart throb, and that wasn't the only thing… Gods, I love her… I just wished I had the courage to tell her so.

"_Hey, dude, do us all a favour, and quit thinking about her._"Dev's voice filled my head, and I bit back a mental retort. He was constantly thinking about Samia, but no one else commented on his… Provocative thoughts.

"_Heard that."_ Dev snorted. I grinned evilly, and again didn't reply. There was too much going on in my mind. I was wiping down the bar when Remi stalked in from behind the double kitchen doors.

"Kyle." He greeted, and I looked at him, trying not to seem as shocked as I was.

"Remi, you just get off?" I asked, truly curious, since he was hardly ever out of the kitchen. I bit back a laugh, at the horrible joke I made.

'Noooo, I just thought that I would scope out the clients today." He snarled sarcastically, and I threw up my hands in an 'I surrender' motion. I heard the smooth velvet laugh spring up behind me, and my heart throbbed again.

"Hey, Kyle, we need some more beer, we're almost out!" Alex called to me, her Russian accent coated every word beautifully. My heart sang, I nodded. I heard Remi stomp off to upstairs, and I was grateful. He was such a killjoy. I just wanted five minutes alone with Alexandra…. Just five more minutes…

**~Alexandra's POV~ **

My shift had just ended and I was incredibly drained. I just wanted to go up to my room, and flop onto my bed, and sleep, but I had to shower first. I took the stairs up, one drudging step at a time. I was almost to the top, when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I recognized the scent instantly. It was Kyle. I felt my face pull into a tired smile.

"Hello Kyle." I said, I noticed how tired and weak my voice sounded. He laughed.

"Need some help?" He asked. I started to resist, but he pulled me into the bridal carry, and carried me up the rest of the stairs, and to my bedroom.

"You didn't have to do that." I said, when I felt my feet touch the floor. He laughed again, and sat on the bed.

'I know, but maybe I wanted to." He said devilishly. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out a pair of PJ shorts, and a loose fitting tank top. I turned to him, and narrowed my eyes.

"I have to change. Turn around." I told him, my tone firm.

"Oh, kinky." He said, a smile forming on his face. I resisted the urge to smile back.

"No, Kyle. Mind out of the gutter. Turn. Around." I told him again, and he obliged laughing. I pulled off my shirt, and was in the process of unhooking my bra, when I heard a very un-amused, and shocked voice spoke up from the corner.

"The hell are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

I felt myself jump, and quickly hooked my bra back into place, and spun quickly around, and saw Knox standing, or rather lurking in the corner of my room.

"Knox! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I spluttered, unable to answer the question he asked me. He emerged from the shadows, and his features were partially shadowed, but I saw the glint in his hazel eyes.

"No. You aren't getting off that easy. I asked you a question first. What… Is going on here?" He asked, and waved his hand at my shirtlessness and Kyle, sitting on my bed, a huge grin on his face. I gave him an icy look, the tiger in me, getting protective over Kyle.

"Pfffhhhhhh, absolutely nothing. I was changing and he was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall… Or at least he should be, otherwise, he will be testicle-less." I shot an icy glare at Kyle, who gave me a cheeky smile in return. Knox sighed, and rubbed his thumb and index finger over his scrunched up eyebrows. He needed to get laid, badly.

"You know what Alex? I don't even care…. I can't remember what I came in here to tell you, but, you have successfully made me need to go and get an intense mixture of brain bleach…. So, you know what?" Knox said, before he waltzed out of my bedroom, and slammed the door. I sighed, and picked up a loosely fitting white tank top, or more commonly known as a men's muscle shirt, and slipped it on, unhooking my bra, and removing it from under the shirt, as to avoid any more awkward occurances with any one else in the large family at Sanctuary.

"Awww, are you suddenly feeling self conscious love?" Kyle asked, after I put on a pair of pyjama shorts, and sank onto my bed beside him. He pulled me into his arms, and I sank my head on the pillow. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I felt the hairs on my arms raise slightly. I playfully shoved his leg, and he laughed, releasing me, and rolling over onto his side. I rolled onto my back, and looked at him.

"You are such a dinkis, Kyle." I muttered. I felt my eyes droop shut, and I was engulfed in peaceful bliss.

**~Knox's POV~**

I stalked through the streets of New Orleans, it was Friday night, and the nightlife was thriving. I shoved past a couple who were happily exchanging saliva on the sidewalk. I was walking towards Acheron's house, and I felt awkward as I saw another couple… I hated being single, but I also knew that I was too awkward to date. I sighed, it was an uncomfortable situation that had no release for the time being. I walked along the darkened streets, and I turned to walk down to the ocean. The night was young, and I was on the hunt for Daimons. I felt that there was something big coming, but I couldn't really pinpoint it.

"Hey Knox." I heard a deep voice speak from behind me. I jumped, and spun around, and almost stabbed Sasha. I lowered my knife.

"What do you want, Sasha?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He, like Kyle, was infatuated with my sister, it kind of freaks me out. He was beside me, and he walked along side, kicking a rock. Like a dog, only with two legs, and a human form.

"Not much, I kind of think that it would be a good idea to get on friendlier terms with you." He said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Sasha, we are as friendly as I would like to get with you." I told him, quickening my pace. He caught up with ease. I suppressed sighing and rolling my eyes again. I was quietly singing "The Cat Came Back." in my head…. Only he wasn't a cat. Sasha chuckled.

"What kind of flowers does your sister like?" He asked. I froze. Only Alex and myself knew that we were siblings, well, half siblings. I turned my head and looked at him.

"What did you say?" I asked. My voice was icy. I made a mental note to kill Alex for spilling our secret. Sasha burst out laughing, and I shot daggers out of my eyes at him.

"Dude, we ALL know… You aren't exactly subtle about your protectiveness around her." Sasha said, and I cursed myself.

"Ugh, she likes lilies." I huffed. Sasha smiled, and patted me on the back. I grumbled, as he sauntered away. Sometimes I never understood why Alex was so popular….


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello everyone, sorry for the short, pointless chapters, I will be getting into a plot this chapter, or try to. I'm open to ideas, just shoot me a message and I should try to work it in.) **

**~Alex's POV~**

I rolled over, and I was shaken awake by the coldness of the other side of the bed. I pouted my lip out, when I realized that Kyle left, probably just after I fell asleep. I rolled out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, luckily, right across the hall from my room. I did my business, washed my hands, and went to go back to my room, when I bumped into Knox, about to enter my room. He spun around, and looked at me. I scowled, and looked up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound haughty, but instead, I sounded sleepy, and weak. He smirked, and went into my room. I followed him, and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey!" I said, with a minimum amount of force, my voice still being uncooperative.

"Lexeii, please let me go." He said, his voice sounding as tired as he looked, once my eyes adjusted to his features. I let him go, and stomped back to my bed, where I laid down, while he sat on the other side, above the covers. I rolled onto my side, and looked at him, his hazel eyes were drooping shut.

"What's wrong Lukas?" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He looked at he, a spark of a fire glinted in his eyes.

"Alex, what did I tell you, just after dad died?" He mumbled. I snorted, remembering that night.

"_Alex, we have to stay strong." Lekas whispered in my ear. Father had been dead for all of four hours, and the tears refused to stop flowing. I sniffed, and wiped my nose with my sleeve. Lukas wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed the back of my head, soothing me as I sobbed. I took comfort in the warmth he produced, and the tears gradually stopped. I hiccupped and looked up at him. _

"_Lukas, what are we going to do? How are we going to support our selves?" I asked, my voice going from sorrowful to full of worry and panic. Lukas hugged me close once more. _

"_I don't know Lexeii. But we have to stay strong, for Father, and for Mama. Understand?" He looked me straight in the eyes, determination had set in his hazel eyes. I took a hesitant breath. "Understand?" He asked again. I nodded slowly. Lukas still held my gaze. _

"_Alex, we'll be okay…" _

I looked at him and I noticed that he was nodding off. I rolled over, and closed my eyes. And wondered about what he was going to tell me, as I faded back into peaceful oblivion.

I woke with a start, drenched in sweat, and panting. Knox was looking at me, his eyes clouded with sleep. I blinked hard, and looked at him again.

"Knox? Hey Knox, what are you looking at?" I asked him, stifling a yawn. He shook his head, and his eyes focused on me.

"Did you say something Alex? I was a million miles away." He said, and I rolled my eyes, and exhaled deeply.

"Don't…. Do that." I mumbled, and rolled over to fall out of bed. Knox crawled under the covers, and removed his shirt. I looked at him, as he pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Yes, feel free to take over my bed." I told him, the sarcasm dripping from each syllable. He gave me a cheeky smile, and his eyes drooped closed, back to sleep, since it was only noon. I sighed, and grabbed my jeans, and pulled them on, and my Sanctuary t-shirt. I didn't work today, but I was feeling restless, so I decided to tale a shift. I pulled my hair back, and made my way downstairs. I opened the door to the floor, where the usual lunch crowd was bustling around. I greeted some of the usual customers, and made my way behind the bar, where I was greeted by Sasha. I raised an eyebrow at the wolf, who was cleaning glasses, and helping keep the chaos behind the bar in order. I knocked lightly on the wood, signalling to him that I was behind him. He turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Alex." He breathed. I smiled at him, and picked up a glass, and a white bar cloth.

"Hey Wolfie." I smiled, and bumped him with my hip. He smiled, and winced playfully. I smiled, and got focused on my work.

An hour had past, when I heard Remy's gruff voice from the kitchen doors speak up.

"What're you doing Alex?" He grumbled. I spun around looking at him. I granted him a sweet smile. He softened a little bit, like butter thawing out on a mild spring day.

"I decided to take a shift. I had nothing else to do." I told him, which was true. With Kyle at school, and Sasha at Astrid and Zarek's beck and call, I was often alone, and bored. Remy shrugged, and went back into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but let the subject go.

"What was that about?" I heard Sasha ask, as much confusion was in his voice, as was portrayed on my face. I shrugged, an honest answer.

"I don't know, maybe he was looking for some dishes." I said, and looked around Sanctuary, there were a few customers, roughly three or four. It was the midday nap time. I stifled a yawn, and looked at my watch. It was a little after two o'clock, and I still had until six to finish the shift.

"Something up?" Sasha asked, I sighed and leaned against the bar. My heart throbbed when I saw Sasha, I often thought that he was my "one." But he worried too much.

"Nope, why?" I asked, putting my head down on the counter. He patted my shoulder, and put his face right next to mine.

"Because, darling, you've looked at your watch four times in the last two minutes." He whispered in my ear. I felt shivers run up and down my spine. I turned my head slightly, and I was staring into his intense blue eyes. My stomach fluttered, and my heart pounded intensely against my chest. I swallowed thickly, and out of reflex. His lips pulled into to a smile, and he brought his face closer to mine, and placed his forehead on my own. I stared into his eyes, and breathed in the pine scent, mixed with the animal scent that my nose picked up. I smirked, the tiger in me growing restless. I looked away, and turned my head out to the crowd, and I felt the light scratch of day-old beard growing on his chin. I shivered again, and he laughed.

"Watch yourself Tigress." He whispered, his words toned with a small growl. I smiled, and winked at him. He smiled, patted my back, and went into the kitchen.

It was just after midnight, when I finally trudged up to the living area of Sanctuary. I had worked a double shift, the crowd had become insanely busy, and I decided to take on another one, besides, I need the money. I shuffled into my room, and was instantly awaken. My senses were assaulted with the mixture of scents. I looked around, and I saw the bouquet of roses and lilies on my bed. I walked forward cautiously, not sure if this was a trap or not. I reached the flowers, and plucked the card out of the bundle. I opened the card, and smiled.

"_I was thinking of you, and Knox helped me pick the flowers… Sasha"_

"Oh Sasha, you're so smooshy." I giggled, my heart fluttering like a butterfly. I placed the flowers in some water, and I got dressed for bed, and flopped onto the covers. I saw a picture of me and Kyle on my nightstand, and I was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and confused. I rolled over onto my stomach, and enjoyed the face-full of pillow I was handed. I didn't know what to do…. It was a very confusing situation I was presented with, but I was too tired to deal with it. Instead, I fell asleep, and was plagued with nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with a gasp, drenched in sweat. I'd had another nightmare, each one the same, like a horribly macabre musical, that is set to repeat over and over again, doomed to forever run on the projector. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, and wiped my hand over my face. I had the shakes pretty badly, but I never couldn't figure out who the man was, and why, it felt so eerily _real._ I resolved that I, more than likely wasn't going to be going back to sleep, so I got up, and went to my desk, where my cell phone lay, charging. I checked the time, it was a little after two in the morning. Kyle was still at work, Club Charonte was probably booming. I sighed, I could call Knox, but he was probably off doing his Dark-Hunter thing…. Sasha was sound asleep, and I didn't feel like being a bitch. I sighed, and got dressed. I slipped on some running shoes, and went out to the street. There were a few night owls, typing on laptops, a few desperate people were trying to pick up the left over somewhat attractive women, and that was just the humans.

"Alex, I thought you said you were going to sleep for an eternity." I heard Fang pipe up from behind the bar. I sighed and walked over to him.

"I thought so too, but then…" I trailed off, not wanting to burden him with my problems, especially when Aimee was starting to get restless about having babies. Fang set a light beer in front of me and cracked one open for himself. I took a long sip, and looked up at him. He had a thoughtful, yet inquiring look on his face. Aimee has really domesticated him.

"Hey, keep your thoughts about my wife to yourself." He pouted. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"That made no sense, anyways, how's the baby thing coming?" I asked, a sly grin playing on the corner of my lips. He scowled at me.

"Old news. You should talk to Dev and Sam about that. They are happily trying." he scoffed, and I shuddered. I'd had a brief encounter with Dev and Sam, and it was…. Tasteful, I would say.

"I agree with you there." Fang said. I chuckled, and took a sip of my beer. Fang and I were silent for a few moments, and I was scanning my brain for any hint of a memory of the man in my dreams, but nothing came up. I heaved a loud sigh.

"Something wrong, champ?" Fang asked, after he finished drying off glasses. I waved his question off, and finished my beer.

"Nothing I want to worry you with." I hopped off the stool, and looked at my watch, it was 2:59, and the bar would be closing soon.

"Want me to lock up?" I asked. Fang nodded, as he told the human people, who were slowly giving up the notion that they were going to get any, it being 3 o'clock in the morning. I was walking towards the door, when a drunk man, roughly the age of 35, and he reeked of alcohol.

"Hey beautiful, wanna come back to my place, and I'll ride you like a pony…. It'll… It'll be a rodeo, you'll… never…forget." He burped, and slurred. I granted him a cool stare.

"I'm sorry sir, but my insanely jealous fiancé is waiting for me outside, and he will tear you limb…" I paused, wanting to give this a scary dramatic feel to it.

"From limb." I ended, my voice not wavering a fraction of a tone. The drunk guy stumbled off, and up the door. I granted myself a well deserved smile.

"Kudos." I heard Fang say, as I exited Sanctuary, and walked down the street, watching as the drunks, and the Stripper candy walk, or stumble home, and there were other activities going on in the streets, but I kept a straight face on, and trudged by.

I walked down the Agudath Anshe Sfard Cemetery, enjoying the home like feel of it. It was morbid, but I always felt safer here. I wandered through the gravestones, until I came to the one I had come to visit. My mother. I knelt down by her grave, the one that I had fought Knox, tooth and nail for. I placed a single tiger lily on the stone, and sat down.

"Hey mama…. I brought you a Tiger Lily.. From your tiger lily." I mumbled, tears stinging my eyes. I always cried when I went to visit my mother, she had been my rock through all of the tough times.

"I miss you mama…. Everyday. I wish… I wish you were here. I keep having this nightmare, and it's always the same thing…" I whispered, my voice hoarse, I felt tears slide down my face. All emotional control was lost when I was around her.

"I wish I could curl up in your lap, and you would sing my lullaby, and I'd tell you what was bothering me, and you'd tell me it would be alright. Oh mama….." I sobbed. I touched the smooth stone with my mother's name, and fake birth date carved into it. This stone was the only thing I would ever see of my mother again. We just had the stone placed in the ground, there was no actual burial. I sniffed and sobbed silently once, twice, a third time, and the tears ceased to flow.

"I'm going to go now mama. I will be back soon. Bye, I love you." I whispered, and stood up. I brushed the seat of my jeans off, and headed out, walking back to Sanctuary, but taking the long way around. I wound up standing in front of Knox's apartment building. I hesitated, and then walked up the steps, used my key to get into the building and into Knox's apartment. The living area was lit up, but I didn't see my brother. I closed the door, slamming it slightly, to announce my presence.

"Knox? Knox!" I called. I removed my sweater, and my shoes. He had a nice carpet and hardwood flooring, I would feel bad if I messed it up. I wandered into the kitchen, and Knox emerged from the back of the apartment.

"Hey Lex." He greeted me with a hug. I hugged him back.

"Hey Lukas." I greeted him. He gave me a hard stare, but let it go. Knox walked over to the fridge, and opened it.

"Want something to drink? Beer, wine?" He asked, and I graciously accepted a large glass of red wine. I took a large gulp, and looked at my brother.

"Lukas, I need to talk to you about something…" I said, after another hefty gulp of wine. Knox sipped his beer, motioned for us to move to the couch. I went and sat down, and he sat beside me, and then he motioned for me to continue.

"Well…" I hesitated. Knox sipped his beer, and patted my hand.

"This is a safe environment Alex, you don't need to feel scared." He said, with a sly grin on his face. I smacked his hand.

"Stop playing therapist Knox, not going to work." I told him. He smiled sweetly, and after I took another gulp of wine, for confidence. I started talking about the nightmare, and how it's the same one, and everything always seems to follow the same pattern.

I had finished speaking and Knox was silent for a long minute. He had a stony expression on his face, and he was sitting very still.

"Knox?" I asked, my voice quiet, I was afraid that if I spoke any louder he would fall apart, like a pristine china doll. Knox looked up at me, his eyes flooded with sympathy. He heaved a huge sigh.

"It's time you knew Alex… It's time you knew." He muttered, and went and grabbed another beer, cracking it open and taking a long drink. I stuttered a nervous laugh.

"Wha… what do mean it's time I knew?" I asked, getting up, and taking a few steps in his direction. I watched his shoulders rise and drop.

"Alex, you aren't my half sister…." He said, his back facing me… I gulped, and backed into the nearest chair, my knees gave way.

"Wha…. What?" I stumbled out. Knox looked at me, and his eyes were glassy.

"Yeah… Dad saved you…. When you were about five years old….. From the guy in your nightmares." Knox said slowly. I felt my mouth flop open, I couldn't think, I had no idea what to say. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"You mean the nightmares I've been having…. Are actual memories?!" I asked, still unable to grasp the concept of this. Knox nodded slowly.

"And why didn't anyone think to tell me?" I demanded, coming to terms with what really happened, my father, mother and brother had all lied to me.

"Well…." Knox started, and scuffed his foot on the floor. I downed my wine, and got up, placing my glass on the table, I pulled on my sweater and shoes.

"Thank you Knox." I said, and left. I teleported myself to my room in Sanctuary, where I stripped down, and crawled into my bed, and cried, until the sun rose, and I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Kyle's POV~ **

I came home late, almost five o'clock in the morning. The club had another successful night, and business was good, great even. I trudged upstairs, and past Alex's room, when I heard a strange sound. I stopped, and listened more intently…. Crying? I walked towards the door, and my suspicions were confirmed. Alex was crying…. But Alex never cried. I felt the urge to go and comfort her, but I figured that she wanted to be left alone. I walked to my room, and closed the door, and paced back and forth three or four times. I was surpressing the urge to walk into Alex's room, and make her feel better. My heart ached every time that she should even an inkling of pain or sadness. I sighed, and crawled into bed. I felt my eyes slid shut as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams were riddled with worry, and sadness.

**~Alex's POV~**

I woke with a pounding headache, and a heaviness on my heart that couldn't be lifted. I rolled over in my bed, and looked at the clock on my bedside table, it read that it was a little over 7 o'clock in the morning. I sighed, and rolled out of bed, my bladder singing and dancing a merry jig, telling me that I had to urinate. I flashed to just outside the bathroom door, knocked twice, and then went in after there was no response. I went about my business, and just before I left the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, and took a good long look. My green eyes, that were usually so full of life, seemed dead. My raven hair, was down to my waist, and in a mass of untamed curls, and snarls. I looked nothing like the people who had claimed to be my mother and father. I looked down, and into the bottomless drain in the sink. I sighed, and walked out of the bathroom, and I ran into Sasha on the way back to my room.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, my voice barely able to go above a whisper. Sasha, pulled me aside. I refused to look him in the face, or anyone in the face for that matter.

"Alex, are you alright?" He asked me, and I shook my head, not wanting to go into an details. He pulled my into a tight hug, which startled me.

"Sasha…what are you doing?" I stuttered. He held me tighter.

"I heard you last night. I heard you.." He started, and I placed a finger on his lips.

"Not here, let's go talk in my room." I told him, in a quick whisper. I didn't want anyone else to know that I had been crying. Sasha and I moved quickly into my room, and I shut and locked the door. I sat him on the bed, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Sasha, I know you heard me crying, and I'm not really ready to talk about it. I found out something really hurtful, so if I'm not myself I'm sor-"I started, but Sasha cut me off with a kiss. I felt my eyes widen in shock. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough to last a minute. Sasha's cheeks turned a pale crimson, and he turned his face away from mine. I swallowed, and I felt a smile creep across my lips.

"Oh Sasha.." I whispered, and placed a hand on his arm. He still refused to look at me, but I saw the crimson deepening on his cheeks.

"Don't… Don't. Just forget about it. I acted rashly, and I understand if you don't ever, ever want to see me again." He spat out, his face growing more red with every syllable. I smiled, and placed a hand on his cheek, tilting his face towards me. He allowed his face to be moved, but he still averted my gaze.

"Oh Sasha. I'm not going to forget about it. In fact.." I trailed off, and shifted my gaze to the floor, my turn to turn red.

"What?" He asked. I could hear the stifled excitement in his voice. I granted him a small smile, and I looked at him in the eyes, and held his gaze.

"Alex..?" He trailed off, not sure what to say or do. I just gently placed a finger to his lips, and allowed a small 'shhhhh' to pass through mine. Like a puppet on a string, he moved his head slowly up and down. I smiled, and moved my finger, and I moved closer to him. I heard his breath accelerate, my heart sped up in tempo. I smiled, and closed my eyes, as my lips came in contact with his. The softly moulded with mine, and I felt his hands slide around my waist, and mine around his shoulders and neck. The kiss deepened as he pulled me onto his lap, and I felt the intense burning desire grow, and spread like wildfire through out the whole of my being. I heard him growl under his breath, and I pulled back, and held his gaze. He brushed my hair away from my face, and smiled.

"Gods, Alex, you are so beautiful.." He whispered, and I smiled, the fire growing more and more intense. He kissed me again and rolled over, so I was lying on my back. He kissed my neck, and whispered in my ear.

"I want you…" He said, and I kissed him back, unable to control myself any longer.

**~Knox's POV~**

I walked into Sanctuary the moment the sun went down. I looked around frantically for Alex, but I didn't see her. I sighed, and sat down at the bar. I saw Kyle standing behind the bar, with a towel in hand, and was serving some people a little farther down the bar from me. I laid my head down on the counter, and sighed once more. I needed to talk to Alex, to make sure she was alright. She left last night in such a hurry, I wasn't sure she made it home alright I just needed to talk to her.

"Hey Knox. What's your poison?" Kyle greeted me, and I looked up, and scrunched my eyebrows up.

"Really Kyle? Really?" I asked. Kyle laughed, and got me my usual. I knocked back the nice, hard shot of scotch, and sipped the beer that was off to the side.

"What's on your mind?" Kyle asked, as he wiped down the bar, and I sighed again. This attempting to be a western barkeep, was going to get Kyle beat up by Sundown.

"Have you seen Alex?" I asked, cutting to the chase. Kyle looked at me, a worried look in his eyes, and then he shook his head. I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me, but I let it go. I took another sip of my beer.

"Seen Fang then? Wasn't she supposed to work tonight?" I asked, looking over the crowd of people, and trying to spot the dark hair of my sister standing above the crowd. She was much taller than most of the females here, but I was sadly disappointed.

"She got the night off, as well as tomorrow, since she worked a double shift yesterday." Kyle explained, and my heart fell even more. There was hardly any chance of seeing Alex tonight. I slumped my head, and downed the rest of my beer. I asked for another, and just when I got it, and was about to take my first sip, I felt someone touch my back. I turned and almost choked on my beer. The girl looked at me, her eyes met mine with a steady gaze.

"Hello Lukas Knox. We need to have a talk."

_**(Just a notice for everyone, I have a self drawn picture of Alex and Knox on my profile. Just an FYI) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**~Knox's POV~ **

I could not believe what stood before me. I floundered for words, but none came to mind. The girl sat beside me, and ordered a vodka on the rocks. I gaped at the girl.

"Stop staring at me. You know she and I look the same." She said, her words clipped, and thickly accented. I swallowed, and looked towards the bar at Kyle, who's mouth was hanging open like a dead fish.

"What are you doing her Katyana?" I asked, slowly sipping my beer. She took a hard gulp of her vodka, and looked at me, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"I came to see my twin. I have news." Katyana told me. I could never get over seeing her. She had the exact same silky black hair, piercing green eyes, the same slim build, but the only difference between Alex and her twin, where the fact that Katyana had a small birthmark in the shape of a butterfly on the palm of her right hand. Alex and her were beautiful, but I couldn't afford to be thinking like that about her.

"Uh, Kyle, this is Alex's twin sister, Katyana." I introduced Kyle to Katyana, so he would stop with the floundering. He smiled, and said that it was a pleasure. I grabbed another beer, and I gestured for Katyana and I to move to a private table, once we were seated, I looked at her, as intensely as I could manage.

"What news could you have for her?" I asked, my voice scarcely louder than a whisper. She finished her drink, gestured for another, and then she began the tale of why she had come.

**~Alex's POV~ **

I woke just a little after nightfall, naked with a wolf lying beside me. I rolled over, and placed my hand on his flank, and felt the rise and fall of his breath, as he slept. I couldn't help but smile. I wished that I knew what he thought of me. My heart was racing, and my face flushed with the thoughts of what had happened only hours before. I loved this man… More than he probably knew or even understood. I sighed, and rolled out of bed, wrapping a stray towel, and walked over to my closet. I opened it, and grabbed out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a sweater, and some underwear. I pulled the garments on slowly, and then looked over at Sasha, who was still sleeping. I smiled, and pulled my hair into a ponytail, and then went and sat on a chair beside my bed, and watched him sleep. There was an uneasy feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't care. I was with Sasha. I curled my arms around my knees. I suddenly felt an intense burning sensation growing on my hand. I hissed, and pulled my hand out in front of me, and I stared at my palm. There was a mark, that looked like a combination of tiger stripes, and a wolf paw print. I just sat there staring at my hand, and then I smiled. I knew what had happened.

**~Knox's POV~ **

I had finished my third beer, and I still couldn't comprehend what Katyana had told me.

"Are you serious?" I said, for the fifth time in less than a minute, and for the fifth time Katyana nodded, only this time, she was getting irritated.

"Yes, my father, Alex and I's father is coming back for her." She said, once more. I ordered a gin and tonic, since beer wasn't cutting it.

"But why her?" I asked, and took a sip of the gin and tonic. Katyana ordered the same as me, and shrugged her shoulders. I sighed again, dreading the moment that I had to take this to Alex, and explain it to her, and after she had already had to absorb the information about being adopted, and had a sadistic rapist father. She was never going to speak to me again.

"Katyana, how are we going to prevent all of this from happening?" I asked, hoping to prevent this as long as possible. Katyana solemnly looked at the floating ice in her cup. This time, it was her turn to sigh.

"Knox, I don't know. I know that she's being watched by him, and well, he's probably going take her once she mates, that way there would be a huge fight, the world ending, et cetera, et cetera." She said, and waved her drink around, careful to not spill a drop of it. I froze in my seat, drink halfway to my mouth. Mating. Sasha. I can't find Alex.

_Click_

It all clicked into place in one quick second. I slammed my drink down, and I stood up, staring worriedly at Katyana.

"You're about to officially meet your twin." I said, and then I turned and bolted up the stairs, Katyana on my heels. We moved through the halls, and stood just outside her door. I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

**~Alex's POV~ **

I jumped out of my seat, when Knox, and a girl who looked exactly like me burst through my door. Knox was panting, and both smelled like Alcohol.

"Alex, show me your hands." Knox demanded. There was no 'hello Alex, how are you? Sorry for dumping a crap load of emotionally tearing stuff at you in one sitting.' I just stared at Knox and the girl. I felt a blind rage brewing.

"Why. The. HELL. Would you burst into my room, and demand to see my hands?" I walked slowly up to Knox, the frame of my being was shaking like a leaf. I heard Sasha wake up, and make a small whining noise. Knox threw up his hands in defeat, and sighed. I was still angry, but that was the least of my problems now. I had to find out who this…. Duplicate was. I walked slowly up to her, and looked her over carefully.

"Hello..?" She asked. And I just held up one finger to silence her as I continued to examine her.

"Alex, knock it off. She's your twin." Knox said, sounding like he was done with beating around the bush. I looked at him, and then back at my 'twin.'

"I have a twin…?" I whispered, the shock washed over me, and I sat on the edge of the bed. I felt Sasha flash back to his human form, kept the blanket over himself, and he wrapped an arm around me, and held me close. I couldn't absorb the information. My twin smiled awkwardly, and waved, I noticed the butterfly birthmark on her hand.

"Hello, my name is Katyana." She introduced herself awkwardly. I granted her an awkward wave, and leaned my head on Sasha's bare shoulder, he rubbed my arm, and kissed my temple.

"Sooooo…. We have so explaining of a situation to do." Knox said awkwardly, as he scuffed his shoe on the floor. I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. Katyana cleared her throat.

"We have a problem." She said, and I noticed that her voice was a pitch lower than my own. I looked up her and Knox, and everything was laid out in the open.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Alex's POV~ **

I sat and listened to what Katyana and Knox had to say. I nodded, and hmm at the appropriate moment. And then they started in on the real reason they intruded into my room. I felt my eyes widen in shock. I couldn't believe what they were telling me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a moment. Are you telling me that my biological father is coming after me…. Once I've ma…mated… To resume the things he did to me when I was li….little?" I choked out. I couldn't believe it, and the mark on my hand suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. I rubbed my hand uncomfortably, trying to rub it off. I was happy, ecstatic even that the Fates had chosen Sasha and I to be eternal life partners, but I didn't want anyone, get in the way of that, and I would be damned if someone touched one hair on Sasha's beautiful body. I huffed, and everyone was looking at me.

"Uh, Lexeii? What are you thinking about? You've got the angry flush to your cheeks." Knox asked. I looked up at him, and realized that I had been a million miles away. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Nothing…. Yeah…. Nothing…" I mumbled, and turned my face away from everyone. I felt Sasha gently rub the small of my back, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Katyana looked around awkwardly, and then uncomfortably cleared her throat, and then she sighed, like she had just made a difficult decision.

"Alex, there's something else that you should know…" She started, and I looked at her, bracing myself for an oncoming tsunami of information.

"We… aren't exactly identical. You naturally have brown eyes, and well, my eyes are green." She said. That confused me.

"What are you saying? I have green eyes, I see them every time I look in the mirror." I said, my voice sounding as confused as my expression was. She looked at the ground, and it was Knox's turn to cough uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you're eyes are naturally brown. We had a feeling that your bio dad would come looking for you, so we had Savitar convince some one, we never really found out who it was exactly, but they cast some sort of glamour over you, and long story short, you have the same appearance as Katyana. But the glamour was to wear off as soon as you mated, and well…." Knox looked at me for a long, hard second. I shifted my gaze away from him uncomfortably. I heard Katyana suck in a deep breath of air.

"Oh sweet mother Russia…." She gasped. I raised an eyebrow, but still averted their eyes.

"No…" Knox whispered, and then he sat in the chair across from my bed, and placed his head in his hands.

"What?" I asked innocently, but I knew that they wouldn't buy it, the mark was on my hand, and on Sasha's, and they could see that my eyes were now brown. I was curious to see what they looked like, but I knew they wouldn't let me leave the room without supervision.

"Hey, look at me for a sec." Sasha whispered in my ear. I couldn't say no to him, so I turned my face towards him, and I heard him suck in a deep breath. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks again, and I looked away from him. He laid a hand gently on my cheek.

"Don't be ashamed love… You're still just as beautiful to me as you were with your green eyes.." He whispered to me. I smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"I think I'm going to puke." Knox said in a dry voice from the corner of my room. I smiled, and looked at Katyana and Knox.

"You know what guys? I think I'll be alright. I mean, I live in Sanctuary, I'll have Sasha with me at all times. So, I think we can relax slightly about this whole situation." I said, standing up. Knox and Katyana both looked uncomfortable, but they went with my decision. I stood up and smiled at the both of them.

"Good, now. Knox I need to talk to you. Katyana go talk to Fang downstairs, I'm sure he and Aimee will help you figure out where you're going to stay." I looked at Sasha, and winked at him.

"I need to go and see Zarek and Astrid, so I'll catch you later sweetie." Sasha said, after putting on his clothes from the floor, and he flashed out. I missed him already.

"I will go talk to Fang." Katyana left, and Knox and I were left alone in my room. I watched him intently, and I saw him swallow nervously.

"Knox…." I said menacingly. I saw him take a step back. I stepped closer.

"What do you want, Alex? Best sister in the world…Heh." He laughed nervously. I smiled evilly, I enjoyed making him uncomfortable, and scared. It was my second favourite past time.

"I want you, to gather the guys on this list, and meet back in my room in the next twenty minutes…" I said, after handing him a list of paper. Knox looked at it, and was about to leave, when I laid a hand on his arm.

"And Knoxie? If you're even one second late…. You'll have to face dire consequences." I said, in the best demonic voice I could muster. He nodded, and flashed away. I smiled triumphantly, and made my way down to the bar, to set everything up for the performance.

**(Short and sweet, but I promise the next chapter will be worth waiting for ****J****) **


	8. Chapter 8

**(Just a heads up, some parts of this chapter are going to be written in scrip form. It's the only way I can think of to make the chapter….. Er, flow xD) **

**~Alex's POV~ **

It was a few minutes before Knox and the others were due to arrive back in my room. I had the downstairs of Sanctuary all set up for my little revenge plot, and luckily for me, Carson allowed me to bring his swivel chair into my room, just for this reason.

I waited until everyone was in my room, and mumbling in confusion. I smiled, this was good, this is what every world dominator wishes for. I swivelled around, my fingers in the pyramid of evil.

"Thank you all for coming. I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today." I said, in the best evil voice I could manage. I looked in the eyes of Savitar, Acheron, Nick, Sasha, Knox, Fury. The all looked really confused.

"Alex, what is this about?" Acheron asked. And I smiled, and got up.

"Glad you asked. You guys are going to do something for me, and there is no way around it." I said, walking over to the rolling rack of clothes, that was hidden under a sheet. I heard everyone gulp simultaneously. I waited a full minute for someone to object, and wisely, I heard none. I pulled the sheet off the rack. I heard the heart of everyone behind me stop.

"You aren't…" I heard Knox start to say, but didn't dare finish the end of the sentence.

"I want you guys to do a few dance numbers, two of which will be in a cheerleaders outfit." I explained. They all stared at me sheepishly. A full two minutes passed, and then Nick walked forward, a fearless look in his eyes.

"What the hell, this looks like fun. I'm in." He said, and smiled.

"Me too." Acheron agreed. I folded my arms, waiting for the others to step up.

"I'll do it, cause I'm so much better than Sasha." Fury stepped forward, a cocky smile on his face. I saw the nostrils flare on my mate.

"Excuse me? Anything you can do I can do better!" Sasha snorted. I snickered at the rising testosterone levels. Savitar agreed, and the only person I was waiting for an answer from was Knox. I looked at him, my eyes glinting dangerously. I saw him gulp, and then sigh, becoming submissive to my will, excellent.

"Good, now, but these on." I gestured to the clothes, and then I walked back over to the swivel chair, where I sat, and quickly wrote up the song list, and order of which I would like my dancers to appear in. I taped the list to my door, and turned to the horrified faces behind me.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready. Do not be late." I threatened them with a glare. I turned to leave, after blowing a quick kiss to Sasha, and I left.

Twenty minutes passed, and I hopped up on the makeshift stage in the center of Sanctuary. There was a microphone set up, and the spotlight was on me.

Alex: Thank you all for coming, and welcome to Sanctuary. Tonight we're dong something a little different. A few days ago, someone did something bad, and well, this is how I decided to get even. Ladies, and a few lucky gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, The Sanctuary Boys!

I stepped down from the stage, as the lights went dim.

***They begin dancing like the opening from Bring it On***

*Knox, Sasha, Fury standing in the back, Nick and Savitar in the middle, Acheron in the front. Stage lights up.*

Acheron: I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot!

Nick and Savitar: I'm bitchin', great hair, the boys all love to stare.

Knox, Sasha, Fury: I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything your not.

All: I'm pretty, I'm cool, I dominated this school. Who am I just guess, guys wanna touch my chest.

Acheron: I'm rockin;, I smile, and many think I'm vile.

Nick and Savitar: I'm spotted, I jump, you can look but don't you hump, whoo!

Knox, Sasha, Fury: I major, I roar, I swear I'm not a whore.

All: Hate us cause we're beautiful, but we don't like you either. We're cheerleaders, we are cheerleaders. Roll call!

Acheron: I'm big Ash.

Nick: I'm Ni-Ni-Nick

Savitar: I'm Sa-Sa-Savitar, mrow! *makes cat claws*

Knox: Dude, It's Knoxy.

Sasha: I'm big, bad Sasha.

Fury: They call me Fury. *gets shoved playfully by Acheron*

Acheron: I'm still Big Ash.

*music ends and lights dim*

I sat in amazement as the boys danced, gyrated, and acted exactly as I wanted them to through the songs Hey Mickey, It's Raining Men, and other songs that are commonly played at a strip club. I noticed that the men were all getting money from the women in the crowd, and I smiled, ladies night was a hit, and so was my revenge. I left after watching half of the show, I was starting to feel uncomfortable with the notion of other women touching my man.

I was upstairs in my room, tidying up the mess that they had left. I folded their everyday clothes, and hung them on hangers. I put away the outfits that no one was wearing, or going to be using again. I was almost done, when I heard a small knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, and heard the door open. I felt someone place a hand on the small of my back, and come in close.

"You should have listened to your sister Alexandra." The voiced hissed, it was him. I tried to struggle away, but a swift hit to the base of my skull, quickly engulfed me in deep red, and then black.

**(I don't own Bring it On, or anything else from this fan fiction, except Knox, Alex, and Katyana. Enjoy.) **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Katyana's POV~**

It was at least an hour after my sister made all of those beautiful men commit to that embarrassing escapade. It was funny, and very beautiful and steamy, but it just didn't seem like now was the appropriate time. I drank my vodka tonic, and I heard someone approach behind me. I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was.

"Fascinating performance." I congratulated Knox, who scoffed, and then sat beside me. I looked over at him, and he looked like he was mentally trying to repress the last few hours of torture, and my twins revenge. But there were more troubling matters at hand.

"Knox, we need to tell her." I said, my voice quiet. Knox looked at me, and he looked worried.

"Tell her what? That her, and your, father is Noir? The most feared Primal God, of, everything?" He said, his voice in a hushed worried whisper. I had to agree with him there. Alexandra and I were an accident, or maybe she just was. He never laid a finger on me, and Azura, he wanted me to call her mother… Maybe it was just her that wasn't meant to be. I shook my head, I couldn't afford to think like that. She was my sister, and I loved her more than anything… I just wished that we could have been reunited under better circumstances.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… I think we still have time. Gods, I can't believe how much power that she inherited from Him…. I mean, I some, but it was like she was the chosen one, but He didn't choose her, He chose me…" I trailed off, once I realized that I was rambling on. Knox let out one dry chuckle.

"Yeah, oh well, we've got her wolf to tell us when she's in trouble." Knox said, and I looked at the ground. Something about her mating didn't seem right to me, it came on… Too suddenly. I wanted her happy, but I didn't want her to be miserable if this turns out to be His doing once He's discovered what's happened to her, then I jumped up, a chill running down my spine.

"Where's Alex?" I asked, my voice urgent. Knox was in the middle of taking drink from his cup. He pointed up, indicating that she was in her room.

"Oh no.." I whispered, as I bolted up the stairs. My sister is in dire trouble.

**~Alex's POV~ **

I woke up with an intense throb that pulsated throughout the whole of my body. I was chained in a room, that was stained with blood, of various kinds. Some of it still fresh enough to smell the iron, and I knew it was my blood. I knew where I was, and I knew I didn't want to be here.

"Well, Kitten is awake.." I heard the voice of my captor speak, and I knew the voice instantly. It was the man who plagued my nightmares, my biological father, Noir. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Noir…" I said through clenched teeth. That rewarded me with a devilish laugh. I heard the sound of nails on stone, and I smelled the sparks.

"You've alluded me for sometime honey. Why, didn't you want to be close to father?" He asked, and then he stabbed me in the side. Pain exploded all through out me, and I let out a surprised scream. He laughed as the pained gasps left my lips. I felt the blood running down my side, leg, and then dripping off my foot. Before I could control myself, I felt tears sliding down my cheeks.

"why…. Why are you doing this to me..?" I whimpered. I just heard him laugh once more, and I felt splitting pain every five seconds. My nightmares were coming true..

**~Katyana's POV~ **

I reached her room, twenty, maybe thirty minutes too late. Her window was wide open, and the curtains were billowing out. He had gotten her. I fell to my knees. I was too late.

"No!`I screamed, and leaned forward, my forehead touching the floorboards. I felt arms around me, and I smelt Knox.

"C'mon Kitty. Don't fall apart on me now. We'll find her." He whispered in my ear. I clung onto him for a brief moment, and realized why Alex loved him so much. He was… Safe. I let him go, when I heard approaching footsteps.

"what's wrong?" Alex's mate, Sasha asked, his voice and face were very worried. I placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that it was a human gesture for sympathy.

"She's been taken. By…. Noir…." I whispered the last part, but I knew he heard it anyways.

"What?!" He said, his voice barely a whisper, and then he paled, whispered undistinguished words. I hoped he be a bit more of a help in the long run. I turned to Knox.

"We're going to need help. Lots, and lots of help." I told him, and he nodded. I hoped my sister was alive. Never for as long as I lived, who I have thought about it. I was going home… To Azmodea.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Knox's POV~ **

Never would I have thought that I would be going to Azmodea. I was terrified and worried, I just hoped Alex was alright…. Or at least not dead.

"Alright, Knox, I need you to call Acheron, and Nick. I'll see if I can get some werehunters to come help us. I don't want to go in half cocked. Now, go." Katyana ordered. I nodded and flipped open my phone, there was no time to lose.

**~Katyana's POV~ **

I was scrambling to get people to come with us to get Alex back, but there was the problem of how important everyone was to everyone. So far I had Sasha, Kyle, and a guy I had just met named Colt. I sighed, and got my gear strapped on. I could transform in to a tiger at anytime I wanted, but I wouldn't be much good with a knife then.

"Katyana, Ash and Nick are going to be here in a few minutes. I think we have our task force assembled, time to make the jump to hyperspace." Knox told me. I gave him a funny look.

"Hyperspace? We're going to Azmodea.." I told him, and he gave me a small smile.

"It's a movie quote… We'll watch it sometime." He told me, after giving me a quick pat on the shoulder. I was still confused, but no matter. It was time.

We all teleported to my room in Azmodea, and I cringed at the dank scent that had grown in it. I sighed, and I heard everyone tense for battle.

"Well, here we go." I muttered. We all walked down the hall, I was following the iron scent that was faint, but was growing with every step I took. I knew where she was, it was in the room that he had reserved for her… The room he had tortured her when we were little. We managed to move through his lair unharmed, but I knew something was coming. We stood outside the room, where the scent of blood was so strong… I inhaled a deep breath, as did everyone else, and I kicked open the door.

**~Alex's POV~ **

I could barely keep a grip on reality. I was weak from blood loss, and everywhere on my body throbbed. I watched through mostly closed eyes, as Noir paced back and forth, calmly swinging something between his hands.

"Oh, look at you. The poor, helpless, little kitten, lying on the ground, nothing more than the shell of something that once was. How I love the look of lost hope on your face…. It makes me….." He paused, and using his powers lifted me up to the roof, and then smashed me into the ground. I was too weak to scream, and I just laid limp on the ground, struggling hard to keep my grip on reality.

"….Happy." He finished his sentence with a malicious laugh. I was so weak, and I just wanted to sleep. I felt a sharp yank of my hair, and Noir's face was directly in front of mine.

"Don't pass out on me know Kitten. Not before I tell you this." He chained me up again, and clamped my eyes open. They stung from the lack of moisture they were receiving.

"Tell… Me…. What…?" I gasped out, unable to say much more, those three words exhausted me, even more than I already was. Noir laughed again.

"Well, when I finally figured out the evil little trick that your whore of a mother, sister, and all the others had created, I figured out a loophole. I watched you for years, until you were of age, and then when you slept with the first man you had feelings for, I made a mark appear on your hand, to make it seem like you had mated, when in fact it was just me, jump starting the process to which, you would be mine again." He told me, an evil grin on his face, My eyes welled up with tears, a desperate attempt to moisten my eyes. Noir laughed, as he removed the clamps, and the shackles, allowing me to fall to the ground, unable to stand up anymore. He whipped me a few more times, and I was so tired….. I heard the sound of the door banging against the wall…. My vision blurred, and I faded to nothing,

**~Knox's POV~ **

We barged in the room, and I couldn't believe what I saw. There was blood everywhere, and there was Alex, her clothes in tatters. I felt a wrench in my heart and in my gut, I couldn't let him kill her. I looked up at him, and he was laughing.

"Welcome home, Katyana! And friends…" He snarled the last two words. I held back a return snarl.

"Let her go!" Katyana demanded, and Noir laughed once again.

"Silly girl. Haven't you learned by now? I never will let her go." He spoke, an evil smile playing on his face. I growled, as did everyone else. He just smiled evilly, and crouched to attack, when he was slammed into the wall.

We all blinked, unsure of what just happened. I looked over at Alex, she was standing, and pointing at Noir, and the exact place where he was struggling to get up.

"What the..?" I mumbled, and then I saw it, Alex was unconscious. Noir was being wiped around the room, smashing through the roof, floor, wall, and everything else. Everyone didn't dare move. Alex finally threw Noir through a wall, and another, and another, and another.

"What just happened?" I heard Sasha ask, and the answer was obvious. Her primal god powers had awoken, but only when she was unconscious… When we saw that Noir wasn't getting up, Alex, fell to the ground again, still unconscious. I rushed forward and grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

"I've got you baby. I've got you…" I whispered, and then looked at everyone, my face saying that we had to get out of there. I blinked, and we were in Carson's office. I laid Alex down gently on the table, and he shooed everyone out of the room. I was pacing, I hoped that she'll be alright.

**~Katyana's POV~ **

I walked around the room, at Sanctuary, that they allowed me to borrow for my time in New Orleans. My sister saved herself, but how? The only logical explaination was that her Primal powers awoke when she was unconscious. But why then? This was all hurting my head, I shook my head, trying to clear it. This wasn't over. I knew that. My thoughts were interrupted by the sharp knock on my door. I walked over and opened it, and looked in the eyes of Sasha.

"yes?" I asked. He smiled, and made a gesture, signifying that he wanted to come in, and I allowed him.

"Katyana… I.." He started, and I didn't allow him to finish. I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to say. I'd been feeling the same thing ever since I saw him.

"Sasha, it's alright. I know what you're going to say, and I just wanted you to know, that… I felt it too…" I whispered, and then, without any rational thought, I kissed him, and we sank to the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**(This is the end….. Beautiful friends, the end.- The Doors, but seriously, this is the final chapter in this story, I will be writing a sequel, that will hopefully be better than the original. Review, and tell me whatcha think! ****J****) **

**~Alex's POV~ **

I woke after what felt like four, maybe five years. Most of the aches and pains have subsided, to dull throbs. I moved my hands slowly over my body, I felt the rough scars that covered every few inches of my exposed skin. My heart sank, but at least I was alive. I rolled over, and happily discovered I was in my own bed. I looked at my hand, and noticed that the faulty mating mark was gone. I felt my eyes sting, not from being forced open this time, from the pain that came with knowing that I still had to look for my one true love.. And that hurts. I stifled back my tears, only to be startled by two soft knocks on my bedroom door. I sat up as comfortably, and keep the blanket covering my nakedness.

"Co..Come in." I croaked, and I cringed at how hoarse and weak I sounded. Kyle came in, holding a tray with a bowl of steaming something, and a glass of orange juice, and water.

"Hey, Alex, how're you feeling?" He asked, and placed the tray delicately over my lap. I saw that the bowl contained some soup. Chicken noodle, from the smell. I fumbled, trying to pick up the spoon. Frustrated, I gave up. Kyle gave me a kind smile, and picked up the spoon.

"I feel like the most wonderful piece of smelly shit." I whispered, I watched as he dipped the spoon in the soup, and then brought it up to my lips. I accepted the soup from the spoon, but I didn't enjoy being fed.

"You look wonderful." He smiled, as he brought a few more spoonfuls to my lips, I rolled my eyes, and quietly ate what he fed me.

"How…. Are you doing… emotion wise..?" He whispered, his eyes still held that kind, worried, glow. I looked away from him, and I fought back the tears. My only answer was, to lift up my hands, and show him the blank, empty palms.

"Oh, honey…" He whispered and leaned over to kiss my forehead. I took deep breaths to keep myself from crying. I looked up at Kyle.

"Thanks Kyle. I mean that…" I whispered, and he nodded, and sat down looking at me. I looked at the reminates of my soup, and I didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Would you mind moving..?" I gestured to the tray on my lap, and he moved. I groaned in pain, and laid down once more, slightly dizzy from the strain. I cursed myself, I hated being this weak.

"I'm going to bring this downstairs, and I'll be back in a flash." He said. I nodded, my eyes drooping shut. I was asleep before he even got back.

**~Katyana'a POV~ **

I was lying next to Sasha, our naked bodies were still linked together. I smiled, and enjoyed the small surges of power that were currently flowing through me. His hand was resting on my cheek, and mine was on his.

"Katyana…." He whispered my name, and I looked up at him.

"Hm?" I asked, as I gently stroked his feather light hair. He chuckled, and patted my cheek.

"Nothing, I just like the sound of your name on my lips." He smiled, and I smiled back at him. I enjoyed the time I was spending with Sasha, but there were tendrils of unease growing in my stomach. I frowned, and realized what was going on. I had betrayed my sister…

"What's the matter love?" Sasha asked, as he dressed. I sat up, and looked at him.

"Yeah…. Do you realize what happened? My sister love… loves you, and I slept with you, because I have the same feelings and I.." My words were cut off by an intense pain on my left hand. I stared at it. It was my mating mark. I looked up at Sasha, who was looking at his palm as well. This was a real mate, not Noir's trickery.

"Oh, gods…. What are we going to tell my sister?" I asked, trembling. I got out of bed, and walked over to him. He grabbed my arms, and looked me straight in the face.

"We don't tell her, at least not right now. She's in a very delicate situation, especially since what happened with Noir. We'll tell her… Just, let's wait awhile…" Sasha said. I didn't like his idea, but it was the best one at hand. I nodded slowly, and then went to put on some clothes.

**-Four weeks later-**

**~Alex's POV~ **

It's been four weeks since I came back from Azmodea. My injuries have healed, but the scars still remained, and I wore more clothes than usual, trying to hide them. I worked at the bar more than anyone else. I was avoiding sleeping. I was suffering from worse nightmares than before. Only now I knew that they were real. My thoughts were interrupted, when I felt a hand on the small of my back. I jumped, and spun out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Kitten." Colt apologized, as he picked up a bar towel and began helping me with my shift.

"I can handle it.." I whispered. I hardly spoke anymore, I was scared of my own shadow. Noir broke something in me. Colt looked over at me, and he was trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

"No, I'm taking over." He demanded, and I sighed. There was no use fighting him on this. I handed him my towel.

"I'm… Going to go do inventory then.." I whispered, and picked up the clipboard, and walked to the storage cupboard. I went to open the door, and it was locked. I sighed, and went for my keys. I slid the key for the door in the lock, and opened it, and I dropped my clipboard. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was my sister, and Sasha, in the middle of… I couldn't even think it… Every nerve in my body went numb.

"Sa… Sasha… Katyana? Wha..?" I couldn't even form a proper sentence. I felt the nervous tremor start in my hands, I never had one until that time with Noir, but now it happened every time I was upset, nervous, hell, it was there all the time. Sasha stood up, and they both fumbled to get their clothes together.

"Alex, I can explain." Sasha said, reaching towards me, but I jerked away from the approach of his hand.

"Don't touch me. I figured there was something up with you two. You were… too close, and now… Why didn't you just tell me?" I spoke through my teeth, the words clipped like barbed wire. Sasha and Katyana looked guilty, and held up their hands, and I saw the mating mark. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten.

"Alex..?" I heard Katyana ask, and I looked at her, shooting icy daggers of pure betrayal.

"You guys are mated, and you let me…" I paused, trying to control my temper. "No. No, I won't let this…." I felt the tears slip out from underneath my eyelashes. The first tears I had shed in weeks.

"Alex, please try to understand…" Sasha started. I looked up at him, unable to control my emotions any longer.

"NO! I don't want to hear this anymore! Leave me alone!" I sobbed, and screamed, the pain and sadness overwhelmed me. I crumpled to the floor, in a sobbing, shaking, scared mass… My world was slipping away.

It was a few hours later, and I woke up, clinging to the dark tshirt, and warmth of Colt. I started to move, and I found that I was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh, don't try to move Kitten. I've got you." He whispered, and I looked up at him.

"Colt… They…. Oh my gods…" I whispered. He shushed me more, and rubbed my back gently, trying to calm my tremors. I moved onto his lap, and placed my head on the base of his throat.

"Thank you…" I whispered, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Don't worry, Kitten. I'm here for you…" He whispered, and kissed the top of my head. I smiled, and clung to him, I would decide what to do with Katyana and Sasha later, for now, I was going to enjoy the moment of safety.

**~Katyana's POV~ **

I walked away from Colt and my sister, that horrible feeling in my stomach was back, only it was increased by tenfold. I walked outside, and walked out of hearing range of anyone at Sanctuary. I knew my phone was going to ring, and it rang at the precise second of midnight. I flipped it open, and pressed it to my ear.

"Everything ready, my daughter?" Noir's voice echoed through the ear piece. I took a deep breath,

"Yes father. I… Don't want to have any part of this.." I mumbled, trying to make sure that I didn't sound scared. Noir laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, you won't be…. I know you've mated, and I don't want the were-hunters." He laughed, and I repressed a sigh, making sure to not make myself sound weak. My father's laugh ended, and his voice had become serious.

"The war on the Dark-Hunters hs begun.."


End file.
